


Butaniku

by spring_gloom



Category: Showdown in Little Tokyo
Genre: Food, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spring_gloom/pseuds/spring_gloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Kenner can handle his pork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butaniku

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Franzeska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franzeska/gifts).



> Quite silly... I wrote it very quickly! A tiny tiny bit inspired by _Tampopo_.

They were chowing down together at some tiny ramen-ya where Kenner was trying to convince his partner that there was a correct way to eat the noodles.

"Fuck you," said Murata. "I'll eat it how I want. And don't tell me not to slurp." He sucked up some noodles loudly to emphasise his commitment.

"You're supposed to slurp," replied Kenner calmly, bringing his chopsticks skilfully to his mouth and - god knows how - managing to slurp _with grace_.

Murata had no idea how the guy could eat with such speed and do it so nimbly. He watched the lacquered chopsticks gently pat a slice of pork beneath the surface of the broth before holding it over the bowl and softly tapping the implements against the side. The pork slice was then brought through the air and into his mouth without so much as a drip ending up on the table or his chin or even his lips.

"If you don't eat faster, the noodles will get soggy." Kenner was looking at his partner critically.

Murata poked at his ramen in defiance. "Yeah, whatever you say."

He'd been pissed off when Kenner had acted all surprised that he could even use chopsticks and now the bastard was showing off. Plus, the efficient and skilled way the man was eating was more than a little distracting.

"How's Minako?" Murata asked as a pathetic diversionary tactic. The whole Iron Claw mess had only been a few days ago.

Kenner froze, chopsticks halfway to mouth. "She's fine. We... decided not to start seeing each other."

"Huh, why?" asked Murata, trying not to be pleased.

"She..." The noodles were still hanging in mid-air. "She said she doesn't usually sleep with guys. And with Angel being killed so recently, we decided..."

"Hold on. Minako and Angel?"

"Yeah. They were together." Kenner looked blank for a moment, then dipped the neglected noodles into the broth before sucking them up. "It's weird."

"What's weird?" Murata asked, knowing that he sounded defensive. "What? People you like all have to be straight?"

The larger man just looked at him like he was being unreasonable. "Calm down. Why do you care anyway?"

"You think straight guys usually go around watching their male friends undress and commenting on the size of their dicks?" he said angrily, then immediately regretted the outburst.

"Really?" Kenner didn't seem to be pissed. In fact, he'd gone back to his noodles again. Asshole had nearly finished the whole bowl.

"Yeah really. So... fuck you. It's not weird," Murata finished lamely, pointing his wet chopsticks at the other man.

“That's not what I meant. I meant it’s weird that I’m an exception to her rule when she’s an exception to mine,” Kenner said like it was no big deal.

The other man boggled. “What? _You?_ ”

“Are you ever going to finish that ramen?”

“No, shut up.” Murata would not be deterred. “You?”

“Yeah, me.”

That was a pretty dangerous thing to say because it meant the muscular man came a lot closer to being attainable and Murata's head was suddenly filled with images of his friend's huge body parts. And, oh god, Kenner was slurping the last of the broth from his bowl.

"Kenner, you eat noodles more erotically than any man I've ever seen," Murata said, unable to stop himself.

“Thanks,” the other man replied. “Are you hitting on me?”

“Yes. You idiot.”

Kenner looked at his partner strangely. “If I’d known you were interested...”

“Are you serious?” Murata tried to show that he was genuinely shocked at his friend’s denseness. He pushed his mostly-full bowl away and stood up. “Come to my place right now and bring that huge dick of yours.”

Kenner guided him out the door. What a size queen.


End file.
